


A mysterious beautiful boy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day,Draco Malfoy met a boy in the garden.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A mysterious beautiful boy

One day,Draco Malfoy met a boy in the garden.

The boy was beautiful. He has black hair like night,white skin like snow,green eyes like gem,red lips like rose.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy.Who are you?" Draco asked.  
"Harry."The beauty was shy,lovely pink on his face: "just Harry."  
Draco extended his hand:"go play with me?"  
Harry stared at him with his wide eyes, inexplicably sad.  
When he finally decided to take Draco's hand,a roar came with a fat strong man:"what the hell are you doing?!"  
Harry was frightened.He drew his hand back immediately.  
"I have to go.Goodbye."  
"Wait..."Draco wanted him tostay,but Harry has already gone.

THis is the first and last time Draco met Harry.  
But the beautiful green-eyes boy often appears in his dreams during many years.


End file.
